


let me hear you

by zukkabrainrot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukkabrainrot/pseuds/zukkabrainrot
Summary: “You should use your words more,” Sokka tells him. “I think it would be really hot.”Zuko rests his head back against their bedroom door that Sokka had shoved him against the moment that their clothes hit the floor. “I’m not going to purposely give you a boner by speaking up more in meetings. I think I contribute enough, thank you very much.”Sokka snorts. “Not like that, you idiot. I mean when we’re doing this.” Zuko looks down to see his boyfriend gesturing vaguely at both of their naked bodies.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293





	let me hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka and Zuko are 24 and 25 in this. Enjoy! :)

“You’re so quiet,” Sokka says, pulling off of Zuko’s cock and looking up at him. 

Zuko lets out an involuntary hiss at the loss of contact and his hand spasms from where his fingers are wrapped in Sokka’s hair. He had been  _ right  _ on the edge, and Sokka knew it, judging by the stupid little smirk on his kiss swollen lips. 

Part of him, the part of him that was close to orgasming just moments before, doesn’t respond and impatiently waits for his boyfriend to continue sucking him off. After a few moments of Sokka blinking up at him innocently, his face mere inches from Zuko’s erection, he lets out a frustrated huff. 

“You just talk so much that you think anything less than that is quiet,” Zuko says finally, the fog of pleasure slowly clearing from his brain and allowing him to once again form cohesive sentences. 

Sokka lets out a contemplative hum, but he’s clearly not satisfied with the answer, judging by the fact that Zuko’s cock is hanging out in the open waiting for someone to do something about it. 

“You should use your words more,” Sokka tells him. “I think it would be really hot.”

Zuko rests his head back against their bedroom door that Sokka had shoved him against the moment that their clothes hit the floor. “I’m not going to purposely give you a boner by speaking up more in meetings. I think I contribute enough, thank you very much.”

Sokka snorts. “Not like that, you idiot. I mean when we’re doing this.” Zuko looks down to see his boyfriend gesturing vaguely at both of their naked bodies. 

_ Oh _ . So apparently the brain fog hasn’t quite cleared away completely. “What do you want me to say? ‘Stellar blowjob you had going there, Sokka, can we please pick up where we left off just now’?”

Sokka laughs, resting his forehead against Zuko’s thigh for a moment before looking back up. His hands are still holding onto Zuko’s hips to keep his balance and his thumbs start to rub circles on his skin. “Not like that. I mean, something significantly more sexy.” 

_ “Sexy?” _

“Yeah, you know how when you’re practicing firebending or when we spar together, you can’t shut up? Letting out all those grunts and growls and everything? It’s  _ stupid sexy, _ before we started dating it drove me  _ wild  _ imagining those voices in a different context. But in the bedroom you can be so...quiet.” 

Zuko is all for discussing sex with his boyfriend, especially for figuring out what new things they want to try together to make it more pleasurable for both of them. But that is more of a topic reserved for _ literally any other time _ , and unless they’re discussing consent or boundaries, he would rather save it for literally any other time. 

As he waits for Zuko to respond, Sokka’s fingers have started wandering, moving in from his hips and massaging the skin around his crotch to keep him interested. Zuko clenches his jaw as another wave of arousal hits him when Sokka’s forefinger, feather light, casually wipes off a drop of precome from his tip. 

“I’ll make some noise when you’ve earned it from me,” Zuko says. 

He blames it on the brain fog that returned without him noticing it. The phrase comes out more bratty than usual, but Zuko feels it’s justified. You leave your boyfriend hanging like that, he’s going to be a little bratty with you, it’s the natural order of things. 

Zuko doesn’t realize the implications of what he said until Sokka’s eyes, the pupils already wide with lust, shine with a new glint, something mischevious. That’s the only warning he gets before he suddenly grabs Zuko’s cock and finally puts it back in his mouth. 

A loud, strangled gasp escapes Zuko and it’s all he can do to not jerk his hips forward as he’s hit with more arousal and pleasure at the feeling of Sokka’s tongue resuming the task at hand. 

It doesn’t last long. Almost as soon as he gasps, Sokka pulls off again and smiles up at Zuko. “There. That’s  _ much  _ better. What other noises are you holding back from me?”

Before Zuko can respond, Sokka is standing up from kneeling on the ground and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He steps one leg forward to place it between both of Zuko’s, rubbing their erections together for a second before breaking the kiss and pulling away. Zuko moans softly and his hips move forward to chase the friction, but Sokka just takes a step back, smirking. 

“You bastard,” Zuko says through clenched teeth. “Are you  _ trying  _ to kill me?”

Sokka lets out a low chuckle. “I was going to say keep your voice down before I get accused of an assassination attempt, but then I remembered your habit of sending the guards away from this part of the palace when I’m in town,” Sokka says cheekily. He moves forward, but only enough to tangle his fingers in Zuko’s hair and tilt his head to the side so he can trail kisses down his neck. “I always hope you’ll be more vocal without them around to hear. 

“It won’t matter tonight. I’ll be sure that you are loud enough for the whole palace to hear,” Sokka says, dropping his voice lower, his lips moving where they are pressed against Zuko’s collarbone. He bites the skin lightly and Zuko lets out an embarrassing yelp. He feels Sokka chuckle. 

“That’s more like it. Let’s keep this up, you’re doing amazing babe.” Sokka pauses, pulling away from Zuko’s neck to look him in the eye. “Are you okay with this? If you want me to stop—“

“I know, I’ll pinch you twice, I got it,” Zuko rambles, because Sokka’s mouth is not on him right now and that is a problem. “You do the same, yeah?”

“Of course, of course. Not that I’ll need it, to earn those pretty little noises I’m planning on making all the moves here,  _ Your Highness _ .”

“Sure about that?” Zuko hums. 

Sokka looks confused for a moment before Zuko grabs him by the shoulders, spinning him around to press him firmly against the door. Sokka lets out a surprised  _ oof  _ and Zuko starts to mirror his actions from moments earlier, his lips pressing open-mouthed kisses down Sokka’s neck. 

“Maybe the real reason why I started sending the guards away was so that they wouldn’t hear you and the obscene noises  _ you  _ make,” Zuko tells him, lips hovering over his pecs. “If you want me to be more vocal, I think you’ll have to give me some pointers, first.”

His mouth finds Sokka’s right nipple and he grazes it just barely with his teeth. Sokka’s hands, now on Zuko’s hips, tighten as he lets out a moan. 

“I see,” Zuko says thoughtfully. “Is it the same reaction for the other one, I wonder?”

He moves his mouth to Sokka’s left nipple, this time using a bit more teeth, and the moan is even louder. 

“How did you flip this on me?” Sokka asks, his voice breathless. “I was so smooth until you took command.”

Zuko’s tongue stops swirling Sokka’s nipple and he pulls back to look into his eyes. “Hey, if you want me to stop—“

Sokka lets out a whine and Zuko smirks. “That’s what I thought.”

He drops to his knees and one of Sokka’s hands moves automatically to Zuko’s hair while the other is pressed against the door to help himself stay upright. 

Zuko doesn’t waste his time, he licks up Sokka’s shaft before taking him in his mouth in one swift motion. Sokka lets out a low  _ “Zuko” _ and Zuko’s dick twitches in response. 

Okay. So  _ that’s  _ why Sokka wants him to be more vocal. He can understand that. 

His tongue moves around Sokka’s head as his hand pumps the rest of his cock slowly. Sokka lets out a few more moans, each one louder than the last. Zuko pays attention to every one of them. They have been dating for a few months now, and Sokka’s moans usually fade into the back of his mind as he gets distracted by...everything else. But now, he pays close attention, feeling himself get harder with every sound that goes straight to his dick. When he does something that earns a particularly lovely noise, he repeats it until Sokka is a moaning, breathless wreck, slumped against the door, barely holding himself up on his feet.

“Just like that...oh, you’re  _ so good _ for me, yes, keep going baby, yes, you’re so perfect, your  _ mouth  _ is  _ so  _ perfect...” he babbles, his voice getting more and more breathless—

Zuko pulls off and Sokka lets out an undignified whine. “Seriously?”

“I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine, love,” Zuko grins, getting to his feet to kiss him. “That was  _ very  _ educational for me, how did you like it?”

“I’d like it better if I heard you apply what you just learned,” Sokka huffs. He grabs Zuko by the waist and kisses him messily, teeth clashing as Zuko moves to taste every breathy noise coming from Sokka. Sokka’s hands grip him firmly and start to lead them toward the bed, Zuko walking backward until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Sokka doesn’t hesitate to push him down onto it, crawling on him so his knees are bracketing Zuko’s hips, leaning down to continue kissing him deeply. 

His kisses are more rough than usual, but Zuko finds that he... _ really _ enjoys it. He hadn’t been serious about Sokka needing to earn it if he wanted Zuko to make more noise, but now he feels each noise pulled out of him easily, almost against his will, the rougher that Sokka acts. Sokka tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, his tongue in Zuko’s mouth is the one in charge, and Zuko lets himself follow his rhythm. It takes a few moments to realize that all the soft moans are coming from just him, Sokka too preoccupied at the moment. It is almost surprising enough to shock him into silence. 

But if Sokka is being so good to him, why wouldn’t he return the favor?

“Sokka,” he moans against his lips, and Sokka’s kisses somehow get even more eager. “You feel so good, your lips are so good.”

Zuko’s moans get louder and Sokka responds in turn, his hands trailing up Zuko’s side, fingers teasing his nipples before moving further up to pull at Zuko’s hair. The messy moan that Sokka pulls out of him with a firm tug makes him blush, not that either of them are in any position to really pay attention to it. 

Zuko lets out a whine when Sokka breaks the kiss and Sokka smiles down at him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby, making so many pretty noises, just for me,” he murmurs, leaning down to peck him on the lips again, then moving to tug at Zuko’s earlobe with his teeth and whisper, “I want to hear what you sound like when I’m inside of you.”

Zuko nods so quickly it almost makes him dizzy, and Sokka chuckles lightly at his enthusiasm. He crawls to the bedside table and Zuko moves further up the mattress so his legs aren’t hanging off the edge, resting his head on a pillow and bringing his knees up. 

Sokka returns with the jar of oil, rubbing it on his fingers, the sight enough to make Zuko’s dick twitch in response. Sokka grabs his knees and pushes them apart, spreading Zuko open and slotting between his legs, one hand moving closer to his entrance. The other hand is planted above Zuko’s shoulder to hold him up. His face is hovering over Zuko’s, his loose hair almost long enough to tickle his face. 

“You ready babe?” he asks gently. Zuko lets out a moan. When Sokka is rough with him, it definitely turns him on, but him being gentle also really does it for Zuko.

Zuko nods, then adds a raspy, “Yes.”

Zuko realizes that once he started making noises, it became hard to stop. Usually at this point he would clench his jaw and maybe let out a deep breath as Sokka entered with one finger, but now he lets out a moan that makes Sokka smile. 

“So good, baby, you feel so good, opening right up for me, so ready for me, so willing to take me inside you,” Sokka murmurs, his warm breath ghosting Zuko’s face.

The praise goes straight to Zuko’s dick and he lets out a noise that starts as a whine and ends as a moan when Sokka pushes another finger in. 

“You should use your words, too,” Sokka murmurs, leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss on the corner of Zuko’s mouth.

Zuko closes his eyes as the feeling washes over him. “Don’t stop,” he moans. “Keep...keep talking to me. I like it when you talk to me.”

“Of course I’ll keep talking, you deserve everything that makes you feel good. You look so pretty like this, baby, always so handsome, I’m so lucky I’m the only one who gets to see you like this,” Sokka says, his voice low and possessive. 

He adds a third finger and Zuko moans again, opening his eyes to watch Sokka’s eyes light up at the sound. 

“That’s right, baby, I love making you sound like that, I could listen to these pretty noises all day,” he says, crooking his fingers just right. Zuko lets out a choked gasp, tensing for a moment before his body relaxes around Sokka’s fingers. 

“Did you like that?” Sokka asks, not waiting for an answer before he repeats the movement. 

Zuko’s answering moan tears through his chest. “Feels so good...I want...your dick...”

“What do you say?”

“Sokka, now.”

“That’s not very nice.”

“Babe,” Zuko repeats, the sarcasm lost in his lust. “I need your dick inside me.  _ Now _ .”

“Where are your manners?” Sokka teases. 

If Sokka’s going to be obnoxious, then Zuko will too. He grabs Sokka’s shoulders and thrusts his hips into his fingers, moaning loudly. 

“I got the hint,” Sokka says, voice strained, and he pulls his fingers out. 

“Ah,” Zuko hisses at the empty feeling, watching Sokka grab more oil. “Let me,” he says, grabbing Sokka’s wrist. Sokka hands him the oil and Zuko pours some in his palm before rubbing his hands together to warm it up and wrapping them around Sokka’s cock, slowly, tantalizingly rubbing the oil on his erection. 

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Sokka groans as Zuko’s fingers slide across the slit. “Go faster or let me get back to what I was doing.”

“Okay, okay,” Zuko says, pulling away with a smirk. “As you were.”

Sokka lines himself up, Zuko bringing his ankles up to cross behind his back. Sokka starts by pushing in slowly, watching Zuko’s expression carefully before suddenly slamming into him. 

Zuko can’t hold back the scream that follows. “Sokka!” he moans, his body shuddering as it adjusts to his length, his hands scrambling to grab onto Sokka’s shoulders, his fingernails digging into the skin. 

Sokka pauses, waiting for Zuko to pinch him if he’s not comfortable, but Zuko doesn’t dare. Sokka smiles and pulls back a bit before thrusting back in. 

“Agni,” Zuko moans, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through him. 

“That’s not my name,” Sokka says in a sing-song voice, because only he would use that tone while literally inside of his boyfriend. 

Zuko huffs in annoyance, thrusting upward and letting out a high pitched, over exaggerated,  _ “Sokka!”  _

Sokka rolls his eyes. “I guess it’s an improvement.”

He rocks back and then forward again, and together they find their rhythm. 

“How does that feel, baby?” Sokka asks, and Zuko realizes he’s fallen into silence again, lost in the feeling. 

Instantly he starts letting out more moans and gasps, enjoying the way Sokka looks more aroused as he does. He’s not going to lie, this is doing it for him too. He’s not sure why he defaults to being so quiet in bed, because expressing himself like this makes the experience way hotter. 

He doesn’t want to limit himself, though. Sometimes he’s too distracted to ask for what he wants, but he knows Sokka loves it when he does.

“Harder,” he mutters.

Sokka pulls him out of the few thoughts running through his mind right now by pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in, hitting Zuko’s prostate. Zuko lets out another ridiculous moan, the  _ “Sokka” _ that falls past his lips sounding more genuine this time. 

“Faster,” he commands, chasing his climax, and Sokka complies immediately. 

Sokka is also grunting and moaning with every thrust, and between those noises and the feeling of him inside of Zuko, he’s clearly getting close to the edge, his jaw clenching, his eyes falling shut. The sight goes straight to Zuko’s neglected dick.

“S-Sokka,” Zuko gasps, fingernails digging in his back again. “I’m, I’m close, I’m so close,  _ don’t stop _ .”

Sokka wraps a hand around Zuko’s throbbing erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Are you going to come? I want you to come for me, baby, you’ve been so good to me, taking me so well, sounding so beautiful, I want you to come.”

That’s what finally pushes him over. Zuko lets out his loudest scream of “Sokka!” yet as he comes, his vision blacking out for a moment as Sokka strokes him through the orgasm, white spraying across his own stomach and chest. 

Sokka is close behind, pushed over by watching Zuko’s own orgasm. He finishes inside of Zuko, thrusting until he can’t anymore and the two of them are left sweating and panting for several moments before he slowly pulls out. 

Zuko lets out a whine as he does, still breathing heavily, and Sokka collapses on his side next to him. They’ll clean up in a moment, but for now, they bask in the afterglow together. 

“That,” Sokka pants, “was awesome.”

Zuko groans, less of a sexy groan and more of a “why do I put up with you” groan. “We added ‘awesome’ to the list of adjectives you are not allowed to use in bed, remember?”

“Sorry, I just came  _ so hard _ that I must’ve forgotten that. Seriously, Zuko, you sounded so hot like that.”

“You’re the one who made me sound like that,” Zuko reminds him, leaning over to kiss him. “You truly did earn it.”

Sokka lets out a huff of laughter. “Maybe next time we can see who can be the loudest.”

“Hm, maybe. I think you’ll have to give me more opportunities to practice being vocal before we can make it a competition, though.”

“I think I can arrange that,” Sokka smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
